Dancing under Flashing Lights
by ellieseesall
Summary: For that moment it was just them, in some back room of a club, looking into eacho other's eyes and feeling completely free. the pluse


A/N – Hey guys this is just a little story I wrote up while listening to my current obsession of techno music

A/N – Hey guys this is just a little story I wrote up while listening to my current obsession of techno music. I thought is would sound pretty good, but then again, I am the author and am supposed to think that, just like moms think their kids are good at everything, that my work is amazing…..creepy, anyways, Read and Enjoy, I command thee!

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto cries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights of the club flashed in a blinding and colorful sequence, the beat of the music shaking the entire room as Hinata entered looking scared and a tiny bit out of place. Although she dressed the part of a pretty little rave girl ready to party, clad in tight low ridding jeans and a black tube top that showed her midriff with her long violet hair pulled back into two high ponytails, she certainly didn't feel that way. She felt exposed and uncomfortable a she scanned the crowd looking for Tenten and Ino who were supposed to meet her at the entrance an hour ago. She had waited for them outside and when they didn't show she figured they might have gone on in without her and were going to meet her inside so now, here she was, unable to even hear herself think, as she scanned the crowd again looking for the familiar faces of her friends.

All of a sudden the crowd surged behind her, pushing more towards the center of the dance floor, as more people were let into the club. Sweaty bodies pressed again her uncontrolled by the rhythmic pulse of the music. The air was heavy and thick with moisture making breathing almost impossible, or so it seemed to Hinata. She needed to get out of the orderly chaos of incomprehensible passion that was surrounding her. She knew it was going to be a bad idea going to dance club and "Having fun" as Tenten and Ino called it. This was not fun, at all.

The people here moved their bodies not only to the beat of the music but also to a beat only they could hear. The way they moved together in complete disarray as if they were one, she had no idea how it was even happening. Not once in her life ha she understood any of it. The unmistakable passion that people felt when they heard the beat of music or when they see a beautiful picture or landscape, she had never know that feeling and didn't think she ever would.

'_I gave to get out of here,_' she thought.

She spun around trying to point out which way the exit was or even the end of the dance floor for that matter. Starting to get dizzy she decided to just pick a random direction and hope to get off the dance floor. Then she would try and figure out where the exit was. Once again the bodies pressed against here in there obsession to dance the night away as she did her best o press through.

Hinata was just beginning to feel she was going nowhere when arms encircled her waist pressing her small form against their large one. At first she thought it might be Tenten or Ino trying to tease her but then she realized that their body was way too bi and hard for it to be one of them. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he pressed himself harder against her. A cold sweat broke out across her brow and her face twisted into an expression of terror as she tried to figure out what this guy wanted and why he was grinding with her, or to put it more appropriately him just rubbing himself against her body, because she certainly was not rubbing back.

All of a sudden she heard a faint voice call out some words. A tall male figure, with black hair, tight jeans and a white t-shirt, came pushing though the crowd yelling something at the person hanging onto her. She couldn't tell what they were saying because the music was way too loud but it was obvious that he was speaking to the figure that had a hold of her, and that he had heard him, because all of a sudden the grinding stopped and the person moved away from her to go grab onto some other person more willing than herself. The man that had stopped all the madness came up and took her hand in his and stared to pull her in some direction, and at first she resisted, thinking that he was going to do what the other guy did, but he only turned and looked at her, somehow telling her with his eyes that he wasn't going to hurt her. The funny thing was, she believed him.

Hinata wasn't sure why but as soon as she saw his eyes, she felt instantly calm, almost as if all her worries had packed up and taken a vacation and weren't going to be back for a long time. Also, his eyes were a dark, almost endless, looking back, and if she hadn't been in a club with lots of flashing lights, she could have sworn that for a moment they were bright red. She didn't know how and nor did she know why, but she knew that she was going to be completely and utterly safe with this strange man's hand around her own.

Suddenly they emerged from the dance floor and into the bar area that surrounded it. They didn't stay there for more than a second before the stranger was pulling her in a direction farther away from the floor and through a door into a small little comfortable room with comfy looking furniture. The music was still blasting but as soon as the door clicked shut the sound was abruptly cut off and all was quiet except for the slight breathing of the both of them.

It was then that his gaze flickered toward her, his eyes staring at her, but at the same time not. They were like that for a while, and she thought they might be like that forever, when he open his mouth and let out a slight sigh and then a huge intake of breath, as if beginning a huge long explanation.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a deep smooth silk like voice.

"Ah….Y-yes!" she responded slightly stunned by the alluring rough but gentle tone of his voice.

"Well that's good," he said with a, what sounded like slight relief in his voice, "I'm very sorry about my friend, he can some times be a little…..I don't know how to explain it but yeah, I'm very sorry for his behavior. I could tell from a mile away that you were very uncomfortable with it."

"Well, I've never been to a dance club before, and my friends were supposed to meet me here but never showed and…yeah…." She said realizing she was rambling off pointless information, all she really had to do was say it was fine and be gone, but for some reason the words just never came to her.

A small smile alighted his face, almost as if he knew what kind of effect he was having on her. "Yes, doing something for the first time is always kind of scary, but I don't think most people encounter what you did tonight."

"Yes, well I suppose so.." she said softly with an innocent look on her face, actually giving it some thought instead of just brushing the words away like most people.

A quiet laugh escaped the man's lips and she turned and found his face scrunched up in a picture of some sort of humor unknown to her. Even though he looked absolutely adorable, frankly, it annoyed her because she wanted to be part of the humor too.

"What's so funny?" she demanded feeling left out of whatever sort of joke he was sharing with himself.

He looked up, a smile still on his face, his eyes bright with boyish joy as if he were playing with one of his most favorite toys. "I'm sorry it's nothing really, it's just I've never met someone like you, at least, not someone your age."

"What are you talking about?"

"Most people our age, wait, you are in your early 20's right? Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right, I'm 22 years old."

"Nice, I'm 23 but back to the point, most people our age don't really care what the other is saying just as long as they are able to get in the other's pants in the end."

An expression of horror crossed her face showing that it had not occurred to her that that's what most people here thought only that, which threw the stranger across from her into a huge fit of booming laughter.

He was laughing again, and this time she knew it was at her, which, evidently, upset her even more.

"I know you're laughing at me, but why?"

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, obviously trying to keep the laughter at bay. "Its just that it sounds as if you are a 5 year old girl trapped in a 20 year old's body trying to get by in life the best you can and I just find it really…funny."

It was true that Hinata had led a sheltered life, her father didn't really like her going out much and preferred her to stay home and study rather that going out and madding friends, not that she didn't have any. Tenten and Ino were her only friends and that was because they had met when she was still small and her mother was still alive and encouraging her to do good in life, but in a completely different sense than her father. She wanted Hinata to enjoy life where her father just wanted her to succeed and after her mother had died that need became even more important so there was no time for friends and happiness, just time for study and sleep.

"Well I don't really get out much and my father is really intent on me getting good grades so I don't really have a lot of friends because I'm always studying and….yeah…."

"Sounds a little like how my father was, no time for play, just work. But those times are gone now so no need to dwell on the pass right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…."

"That's right," the man said, looking as if he just had a sudden epiphany, "I never gave you my named did I?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well my name is Sasuke, and yours would be…?"

"Hinata, my name is Hinata," she said with a slight blush on her face as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hinata," said Sasuke taking her small hand in his large one and giving it a firm shake, all the while wearing a soft smile on his face.

They stayed like that for a while still holding the other's hand and looking at one another, Hinata feeling as if they were making some deep connection and Sasuke…who knows what he was thinking but for that moment it was just them, in some back room on a club, looking into each other's eyes and felling completely free and at peace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N – Woot! I did it, so that is that, chapter 1 has been completed! Personally I think it turned out pretty good and hopefully I will get the next chapter up within in the next month but with school and everything it might be a little hard but I'll try so thank you for reading and congrats for reading the whole thing, I commend you and say look forward to more drama and romance and maybe some comedy in the next chapter! Note Boyish grin…I was cracking up when I wrote that…lol…. Also REVIEW!! Please and thank you! 


End file.
